unshowmasplfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Un Crossover P.L.
Un Crossover P.L. en Latinoamerica, 'A P.L. Crossover en Estados Unidos de America y 'Una Union P.L. en España es el Crossover entre las 5 Series mas Influyentes y Actuales en Un Crossover P.L. 'Sipnosis' Cuando un nuevo villano se alia con todos los villanos del universo para acabar con todo el mundo, los heroes mas famosos deben unir fuerzas para detenerlos Trama El episodio empieza con una zona, totalmente oscura, donde no se distingue nada mas que unas lineas en color blanco y unas garras con punta Morada. ???:Esos tontos, encerio piensan ser los mejores... Entonces salen en una Pared una Foto de Gregg y Bob ???:Piensan, que mientras mas personas, mas poder... Entonces sale una Foto de los 15 de NSUSIDAB ???:Que el amor lo puede todo... Entonces sale una foto de Mordecai con Margarita y otra de Rigby con Eileen... ???:Que si se divierten, pueden vencer a quien se les ponga enfrente... Entonces sale una Foto de los 4 de USdFyJ ???:O que pueden ser mas fuertes, venciendo a un enemigo a la vez... Entonces sale una Foto de los 6 de USIDA. ???:Es Hora de enseñarles a todos, a que se estan enfrentando, esta vez... Entonces se abre un Portal, detras del sujeto, donde ahora se puede distinguir su cuerpo, con musculos, lineas simulando al signo del Hombre araña y unas garras con punta morada. ???:¡Materia Asesina, Matanza al Heroe! Entonces se ve que la vista va por el portal, en donde se distinguen siluetas de cada uno de los heroes de las series, mientras dice esto UN SHOW MAS P.L. Y CARTOON NETWORK PRESENTAN... UNA PRODUCCION DE FINN GALAXY... AIDAPEVIVA... MANUEL... CARIAZULITA... Y MORDECAI MUERTE... CON COLABORACION DE WIKI UN SHOW INCREIBLE DE AVENTURA Y WIKI REGULAR LOVE... UN SHOW INCREIBLE DE AVENTURA... REGULAR LOVE... NEW SUPER UN SHOW INCREIBLE DE AVENTURA BROS. UN SHOW DE FINN Y JAKE... Y LAS AVENTURAS REGULARES DE GREGG Y BOB... ¡UNIDOS! Entonces llega hasta el final el portal se ve un espacio verde, el cual se voltea la vista y llegan Margarita, Mario, Gregg, Finn y Jake, cada quien en un lado dividido... ¡UN CROSSOVER P.L.! Entonces Corren hacia la Pantalla y la pantalla se desvanece, en donde sale una pantalla negra, con letras: Dimension de Un Show De Finn y Jake...1 hora antes de la llegada de Materia Asesina... El crossover se situa 1 semana despues de ''La Cita Ardiente'. Aparecen Mordecai, Rigby, Finn y Jake (Quien este segundo sigue con su disfraz de Rocky como ya saben ustedes) en el sofa aburridos viendo television en la casa de Mordecai y Rigby Finn Sh: Ay estoy aburrido Jake Sh: Yo tambien lo estoy Mordecai Sh: Yo igual Rigby Sh (Rocky): Yo tambien igual Finn Sh: Aveces siento que el mundo no nos quiere y solo nos trata como tontos Mordecai Sh: No exageres Finn, el mundo nos quiere ademas siempre nos trataron como heroes Rigby Sh (Rocky): Bueno al menos estamos con la vida feliz: Mordecai casado con Margarita, Finn comprometido con La Princesa Del Fuego, Jake casado con Arcoiris y yo comprometida con Eillen. Mordecai Sh, Finn Sh y Jake Sh: ¡Uhhhhhhhhhhhh!''' '''Rigby Sh (Rocky): Si, si, ya lo se pero no se rian Finn Sh: Bueno lo mejor es que detuve al Lich, el mundo esta a salvo del mal, sin contar al Rey Helado y hemos tenido aventuras hasta el fin Rigby Sh (Rocky): Jejejeje, seeee Finn Sh: Todo esta a salvo Mordecai Sh: Si somos los mejores Jake Sh: Y no habra nada que arruine este dia Rigby Sh (Rocky): Si.....excepto que comi un burrito y me callo mal Mordecai Sh, Finn Sh y Jake Sh: Okey anda Rigby Sh va al baño y los demas siguen viendo television. Entonces la pantalla se torna en negra otra vez poniendo letras: Dimensión de Las Aventuras Regulares de Gregg y Bob... 1 hora antes de la llegada de Materia Asesina... Todo empezó para los del Parque "Estrujador" dos semanas después de Huele a Venganza Parte 2. Gregg y Bob estaban teniendo su día libre en el ordenador, mientras veían un vídeo en YouTube Gregg G y Bob G: ¡Jajajajajajajaja! Gregg G: Que bueno que Jake nos haya dado el día libre. Teníamos ganas de ver este vídeo. Bob G: Sí, Gregg, ¡es muy divertido!. Tipo del vídeo: Oh, ohohoohohohohhhh... ¡¡¡¡AAAAAYYYY!!!! Gregg G y Bob G: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja... ''(la silla de Gregg se destornilla y Gregg termina cayendo)'' Gregg G: ¡Ay! Bob, ¿sabes qué ha pasado? Bob G: Ni idea Gregg Gregg G: Un momento... ''(descubre que Bob tenía un destornillado y, creyendo que con él destornilló la silla, coge una vida de hierro colado)'' Gregg G: ¡Bob! Bob G: ¡Oh, oh! Gregg trata de atacar a Bob con la viga y este huye. Gregg persigue a Bob hasta la sala de estar. Gregg G: ¡No corras, *******, que te voy a destornillar los sesos! Bob G: ¡Otro ia, Gregg, otro día! Bob grita y la cámara se adentra en su boca, hasta que la pantalla se pusiera de negro y aparecieran las siguientes letras: Dimension de New Super Un Show Increible de Aventura Bros...1 hora antes de la llegada de Materia Asesina El Crossover esta situado 1 semana despues de Finn (episodio). Empieza con los 14 caminando el reino champiñon Rigby S:escucho gritos' ''Entonces Suena la Siguiente Cancion:'' center|242 px|Esta música suena durante la escena de NSUSIDAB' Mario Su:significa que es hora de entrar en accion ??? Su:jijiji Mario Su,Luigi Su y Ludwig Su :esa risa Se revela que quien se reia es el Ludwig Su:Bowser Jr.,hermano! center|123px| Bowser Jr S:jiji mi padre me ha mandado a destruirlos de una vez por todas Gumball Su:ya quiero verlo! Mallow S:si Bowser pequeño,griton y gay Bowser Jr Su :nadie me llama asi (se enoja y empieza a golpear su koopa payaso) Mega Su :pido el primer ataque Mega Man S le lanza sierras pero este se mueve y se rie Jr Su:mi turno El koopa payaso abre la boca y sale un cañon que les dispara una bola de cañon que le da a Spider-Man S Spider Man Su:e tenido peores Spider Man S salta hacia Bowser Jr. S pero el koopa payaso saca unos puños con guantes de boxeo y le pega un super golpe en la cara Jr Su:jajaja esto si que es divertido Ludwig Su va volando hacia el en su koopa payaso y oprime un boton que le salen puños con guantes de boxeo y empieza una pelea entre koopa payasos pero Jr Su 'logra que un puño golpea en la cara a Ludwig Su y el otro le da un gran golpea al koopa payaso de Ludwig Su Jr Su:Hermanos Mario ustede me han causado a mi y mi padre muchos poblemas por lo que su vida se acaba aqui y ahora La boca del koopa payaso se abre y sale un cañon que les dispara una bola de cañon a los Mario pero Mario S saca su martillo y le regresa la bola de cañon a Jr. S que lo golpea e la cara y este cae desmayaso con los ojos en X. En eso la pantalla se torna negra y aparecen las letras: Dimension de Un Show Increible De Aventura...2 horas antes de la llegada de Materia Asesina Todo se situa 5 semanas despues de Aprendiz de Heroe. ''Entonces aparece todo oscuro.'' '''Jake I:Finn.., ¡Finn! Entonces se prende la luz. Jake I:Finn, ¿que haces? Finn I:Mejorando Entonces se ve a Finn mejorando su Jetpack de El Super Heroe Jake I:Bueno, pero creo que el Rey Helado Viene. Finn I:Tranquilo, estara listo. Jake I:Ok, Suerte. Entonces Jake se va. Finn I:Haber, veamos la foto de nuevo. Entonces se ve la Siguiente Foto. Finn I:Mmm, hubiera elegido una mejor Foto. Entonces sale que se mueve la Pantalla. Finn I:Como lo hago, mmm, ¡Lo tengo! 45 Minutos despues. Entonces aparece el Jetpack completo. Finn I:Genial. Entonces se ve todo y se ve a la Dulce Princesa al lado. Finn I:Gracias PB. Dulce Princesa I:Si, espero que no sea para homenajear a Rocket Man, digo, supiste como murio. Finn I:Si, aun tengo moretones, ¡Es decir!, lo vi por television. Entonces la DP I lo ve con cara sospechosa. DP I:Mmm, Ok, adios. Entonces la Dulce Princesa se va. Finn I:Bien, ahora vere como sirve esta cosa. Entonces dice lo Siguiente Dimension de USIDA, de nuevo, 1 Hora antes de la Llegada de Materia asesina... Entonces aparecen los 6 menos Finn peleando contra el Rey Helado Gumball I:Y, cuanto se tarda Finn. Rigby I:Si, Cuando Llega Darwin I: Se esta tardando... Jake I: Ya va a llegar, solo sean pacientes. Mordecai I:Ya fuimos pacientes como 1 hora. Jake I:Ya va a... Entonces llega Finn, pero ahora con toda su ropa Negra, La Espada de Muerte y Su Jetpack. Jake I:Ya llego. Finn I:Cuando acabe, tu te lo llevas Jak... digo, perro Moztasa. Jake I:Mmm, bien. Entonces Finn le lanza una Bomba de Humo, luego llega a el y se lo da a Jake. Finn I:Ahora me voy. Entonces Finn se va a un arbusto y se pone su ropa normal. Entonces la pantalla se pone negra y salen las siguientes letras: Dimension de Regular Love...1 hora antes de la llegada de Materia Asesina... M''ordecai y Margarita estaban ordenando la casa:'' Margarita L:Gracias cariño por ayudarme a ordenar ¡¡No creo que hubiese podido terminar esto yo sola¡¡ Mordecai L:Para servirte my lady Margarita L:Oh que dulce que eres Mordecai le dice tiernamente: Mordecai L:Si quieres cuando termines podemos ir a cenar...solos tu y yo Margarita L:Claro Derepente tocan el timbre,Margarita va a ver y se entera que eran Rigby y Eileen: Rigby L:Hola Margaret Margarita L:Chicos ¿Que los trae por aqui? Eileen L:Solo queriamos saber si tenian planes para esta noche Margarita L:Emm.. de hecho ibamos a ir a cenar mas tarde Eileen L:Bueno,no queremos interrumpir su belada asi que ya nos vamos Rigby L:Oye ¿Porque no vamos a Chezzers? Eileen L:Me parece bien ¡¡Tu siempre tienes las mejores ideas¡¡ Rigby L:Gracias Rigby le da un beso en la mejilla a su novia y se van agarrados de la mano Mordecai L:Y ¿Que querian? Margarita L:Solo vinieron a preguntar si tenias planes esta noche Mordecai L: Bueno al menos ya terminamos de ordenar la casa Se ve toda la casa reluciente: Entonces aparece Materia asesina en su Dimension. MA:Bien, solo necesito reunir a los villanos, pero necesito una distraccion. Entonces Crea villanos oscuros, y 1 entra en cada Dimension. Dimension de USdFyJ, 1/2 antes de la llegada de Materia asesina. Rigby regresa del baño Rigby Sh (Rocky): Ay, finalmente acabo Finn Sh: Oye hermano, te demoraste una hora Rigby Sh (Rocky): No me importa, solo no quiero volver a aguantar algo como eso en mi vida. Mordecai Sh: Ten suerte de que no lo hayas echo aqui Jake Sh: Si, eso hubiera sido una gran verguenza Finn Sh: Bueno, ya no importa, lo que importa es que ya paso una hora y no hay nada malvado cerca. Entonces se escucha un temblor Finn Sh: ¿Que fue eso?''' '''Jake Sh: Ay no se jovencito de la vecindad, seguramente fue el estomago de Mordecai Mordecai Sh: ¿Que?; ese no fue mi estomago. Rigby Sh (Rocky): Si tampoco el mio 'J'ake Sh: Ya no bromeen chicos' Mordecai Sh: No estamos bromeando Jake Sh: Okey, creo que ya me asustaron '''''Se vuelve a escuchar el temblor Finn Sh: Sono otra vez Jake Sh: Yo que tu mejor salimos para ver que fue lo que paso Mordecai Sh: Si, mejor vamos a ver lo que paso Finn, Jake, Mordecai y Rigby salen de la casa y ven como sale del villano oscuro del portal Finn Sh: ¿Pero que.......?''' ''Entonces el villano oscuro comienza a usar sus poderes destruyendo el parque por completo y los 4 se asustan por completo.'' '''Finn Sh: ¿Que le pasa a ese tonto?''' '''Mordecai Sh: No lo se, pero yo que tu le damos su paliza Finn Sh: Buen punto Rigby Sh (Rocky): Entremosle pues Los 4 salen de la casa y se acercan al villano oscuro Finn Sh: Oye estupido, '¿Deja de destruir el parque'? VO: Ustedes no me dan ordenes Rigby Sh (Rocky): Asi pues nosotros te daremos una orden: Una orden del dolor Los 4 tratan de pegarle al villano oscuro pero el los vence a todos facilmente' dejandolos tirados Rigby Sh (Rocky): Ayayayyyy Finn Sh: Ese villano parecio ser mas fuerte que nosotros El villano oscuro destruye la casa y le roba a Finn el dispostivo para abrir el portal y abre el portal y se va a Ooo. Mientras los 4 se levantan Finn Sh: Va a Ooo Rigby Sh (Rocky): Vamos por el. Mordecai Sh: Si ya aprendera Jake Sh: Entremosle Los 4 entran al portal y este se cierra. Entonces la pantalla se torna en negra y aparecen las siguientes letras: Dimension de LARDGB...2 minutos antes de la llegada de Materia Asesina Gregg continúa persiguiendo a Bob por el incidente de la silla destornillada, y entran en la máquina de clonación en un lugar misterioso Gregg G: ¡Me ha costado 58 minutos encontrarte para darte tu merecido, Bob! ¡Pero deja de correr, mapache! ¡Igual te atraparé! Bob G: Por última vez, Gregg, ¡que sólo era una broma! Finalmente, Gregg estaba a punto de atrapar a Bob cuando aparece el villano designado a la dimensión de Gregg y Bob y ambos se detienen. EL villano era un robot gigantesco con muchas armas, muy peligroso. Gregg G: ¿Y tú qué haces aquí y cómo has aparecido? VO: ¡Estúpido, os voy a destruir! ¡Són ordenes! Bob G: ¿De quién? VO: ¡De Materia Asesina! El villano oscuro coge una pistola láser y apunta a Gregg y Bob Gregg G: ¿Tregua? Bob G: Tregua. Gregg G y Bob G: ¡¡¡CORREEEEEE!!! Gregg y Bob corren hasta llegar al Parque "Estrujador" y llegar a la casa, para después esconderse en la habitación Gregg G: ¡Qué rapido ha sido! Bob G: ¡Sea quien sea ese tal Materia Asesina, nos odia! Gregg G: ¿Qué le habremos hecho nosotros? Bob G: ¡Ni idea! Entonces el villano oscuro rompe el techo y prepara su láser para deshacerse de Gregg y Bob. Gregg G: Oye, Bob. Bob G: ¿Sí, Gregg? Gregg G: ¿Por qué no utilizamos el l-l-leveling up que adquirimos hace una semana debido a ese extraño accidente del cual casi no salimos vivos? Bob G: Sí, ¿por? Gregg G: ¡Utilicémoslo contra él ahora! Bob G: ¡Es una buena idea! Gregg y Bob saltan a una increíble altura Gregg G y Bob G: ¡L-L-Leveling up! Gregg y Bob se transforman en tipos como en las películas sobre agentes secretos Gregg G y Bob G: ¡Arrendajo y mapache agentes secretos de acción! El villano oscuro carga su arma, mientras Gregg y Bob sacan las suyas, y la batalla empieza. El villano oscuro dispara, pero Gregg y Bob consiguen apartarse Gregg G: ¡Bob, ahora! Bob G: ¡OK, Gregg! Gregg y Bob llegan a la espalda. abren la caja de fusiles del villano oscuro y empiezan a desmontarlo. El villano oscuro deja de funcionar y empieza a caer sobre la casa, pero a unos metros de haber destruido la casa, se abre un portar delante del robot y este se adrentra, cayendo, en él. Gregg y Bob vuelven a la normalidad, aterrizan en sus camas y el portal por el cual el robot pasó se cierra. Gregg G y Bob G: ¡OOOOOHHHHHHHH! Entonces la pantalla se pone en negro y aparecen las siguientes letras: Dimensión de Regular Love... 1/4 antes de la llegada de Materia Asesina. Mordecai y Margarita estaban en el restaurant: Margarita L: Wow ¡¡Que elegante¡¡ Mordecai L: Todo por mi flor de Margarita Margarita le da un beso en le mejilla al azulejo: Mordecai L: Ahora te invitare lo que quieras Ambos se sientan en una mesa para dos, Margarita miraba la carta del menu: '''Mordecai L: Y ¿Que vas a comer? Margarita L: Un poco de camarones,limonada frozen,chuleta y.. Mordecai L: Para..para ¿No crees que es demasiado para una noche? Margarita L: Yo creo que no.. ¡¡Mozo¡¡ Mozo: Para servirles Margarita L: Quisiera... Margarita le susurra al oido algo al mozo mientras Mordecai trataba de escuchar, el mozo se va y Mordecai dice: Mordecai L: Y ¿Que pedistes? Un grupo de 3 mozos traen mucha comida entre ellos camarones y spaggueti Mozo: Bon apetit Margarita comenzo a comer el espaguetti Unos 10 minutos despues: Mordecai lentamente intentaba agarrar por lo menos un camaron de la bandeja para comerselo hasta que Margarita se lo arrebata y se lo come delante de el: Mordecai L: ¡¡Oh Porfavor¡¡ ¡¡Solo me comí un misero plato de comida¡¡ Margarita dice con la boca llena Margarita L: ¿Que?¿Querias? Mordecai se da una palmada en la cara hasta que derrepente llega el mozo Mozo: Su cuenta señor Mordecai recibe el papel que terminaba por chocar contra el piso Mordecai L: ¡¡3000 dolares¡¡ Mordecai no podia salir del restautante.Derepente aparece un gigante el cual era asignado por la Materia asesina y comienza a destruir el restaurante Mordecai L : ¿Pero que? Todos corrian alborotados mientras el gigante buscaba a las dos aves con la mirada hasta encontrarlos Margarita L(asustada): ¡¡Mordecai que esta pasando¡¡ Mordecai agarra a su novia y se esconden debajo de una mesa: Mordecai L :Quedate aqui Margarita L:Dejame ir contigo Mordecai L:Es muy peligroso Margarita L:Pero Mordecai Mordecai un poco serio le dice: Mordecai L:¡¡Solo quedate ahi¡¡ Margarita L:¡¡Espera¡¡ Mordecai se va a tratar de hacer algo contra el gigante.Derepente la pantalla se vuelve negra y aparece en letras "Dimensión de New Super Un Show Increíble de Aventuras Bros...10 minutos antes de la lledaga de Materia Asesina" Geno:que haremos con el? Finn Su:ugiero que nos revele los planes de loa villanos Se escucha un temblor Spider Man:Qué es eso? Gumball:un temblor genius Spider Man:no eso Señala una nube morada El cielo se hace negro Toad cualquiera:qué pasa?? Mega Man:ciudadanos alejense Se ve a una espada morada Mordecai Su:a luchar Geno le dispara a la espada pero no le hace nada,acto seguido la espada les lanza fuego Ludwig:es una concentración de energía oscura Manuel:en ese caso hay que buscar su núcleo de energía oscura Darwin:no era ya suficiente con 2 genios en el equipo? Los NSUSIDAB se suben a la espada Manuel:hay que penetrar esto para encontrar el núcleo Mario:con todo lo que tengan!!! Mario la empieza a quemar Ludwig:no es suficiente Link le encaja su espada Ludwig oprime un boton y le salen puños con guantes de box a su koopa payaso y los puños empiezan a golpear la espada Manuel:Más Geno:no sería más facil hacer el rayo de fusión? Finn:por qué no lo digiste antes?! Geno:se me acaba de ocurrir Todos:RA-YO-DE-FU-SI-ON El rayo de fusión penetra la espada y destruye en núcleo y la espada explota La explosión deja ver unas letras que dicen: Dimension de Un Show Increible De Aventura....2 minutos antes de la llegada de Materia Asesina Finn I:'Bien, lo logra... ''Entonces sale un villano oscuro de un portal, pero el portal no se cierra. 'Jake I:'Sorpresa... Entonces sale la mano de jake por detras de la cara de el Villano, haci que lo golpea y lo tira al suelo, destrullendolo. 'Mordecai I:'Ooooooooooooooooooooh Entonces el villano se levanta. 'VO I:'Por el Poder de Materia asesina, un final no les dare, pero dolor les ¡Causare! 'Gumball I:'Que poema más aburrido Entonces la pantalla se pone oscura, despues de que los 6 corren hacia el villano y viceversa Dimension de Un Show De Finn y Jake....20 minutos despues de la llegada de Materia Asesina. Los 4 llegan a Ooo y ven como el villano oscuro esta destruyendo el Dulce Reino. 'Finn Sh: ¡'Esta destruyendo el dulce reino!' '''Jake Sh: '¡'''Vamos por el!' '''Mordecai Sh: ¡'Si'!' Rigby Sh ('''Rocky'): 'Oigan '¿'''Tengo que hacer esto?' '''Mordecai Sh, Finn Sh y Jake Sh: ¡'SI'!' Rigby Sh ('''Rocky): Ay bueno ya 'Finn Sh: '''Salvemos Ooo ''Los 4 van al Dulce Reino. Mientras tanto, El Dulce Reino esta siendo destruido por el villano oscuro que lo esta atacando con una pistola laser, y entonces todos los habitantes corren y escapan de ahi pero el villano oscuro les dispara a todos los que escapan. Entonces Finn, Jake, Mordecai y Rigby llegan finalmente. '''VO: '¡'''Ustedes otra vez'!' '''Finn Sh: ¡'Solo deja de destruir todo'!' VO: ¡'''Ya te dije que nadie me da ordenes!' '''Jake Sh: ¡'Eres un mentiroso, tu trabajas para alguien'!' VO: '¡'''Muy bien, me atraparon, si trabajo para alguien, alguien llamado Materia Asesina'!' 'Mordecai Sh, Rigby Sh (Rocky), Finn Sh y Jake Sh: ''¿'Materia Asesina'?' '''VO: '¡'''A si es, es un villano que me contrato para destruirlos a ustedes 4'!' '''Finn Sh: ¿'Y por que quiere destruirnos ese tal Materia Asesina'?' VO: ¿¡'''Que Les Importa!?' ''El villano oscuro les dispara a los 4 con su pistola laser dejandolos tirados en un arbol y el continua destruyendo el Dulce Reino Finn Sh: ¡'''Ay, ese tipo si que es fuerte!''' '''Jake Sh: '''Tenemos que detenerlo '''Finn Sh: '¿'Pero como'?' '''Jake Sh: '''Usando la fuerza bruta ''Jake carga un arbol y se lo tira al villano oscuro dejandolo inconsiente Jake Sh: 'Ves como cuando conocimos a Mordecai y Rigby '''Finn Sh: '''Ay, tienes razon '''Mordecai Sh: '''Bueno al menos lo derrotamos '''Rigby Sh ('Rocky): ¡'Si que si'!' ''Entonces se abre misteriosmante un portal cerca del villano oscuro Mordecai Sh: 'Oigan '¿'''y ese portal?' '''Rigby Sh ('Rocky'): '''No lo se, pero podriamos meter a ese tonto a ese portal '''Finn Sh: '''Si creo que es una buena idea. '''Jake Sh: '''Vamos por el ''Finn, Jake, Mordecai y Rigby se acercan y cargan al villano oscuro y lo tiran al portal y este se cierra. Finn Sh: 'Oigan '¿'''Quien es Materia Asesina?' '''Mordecai Sh: '''No lo se pero lo mas importante '¿'Porque quiere destruirnos'?' '''Jake Sh: '''Eso debemos averiguarlo ahora mismo ''Los 4 abren el portal y van al parque y este se cierra. Entonces la pantalla se oscurese hasta quedar en negra y aparecen las siguientes letras: Dimensión de New Super Un Show Increíble de Aventura Bros...5 minutos después de la llegada de Materia Asesina Cae una pequeña cabeza morada Cabeza Morada:Me vencieron pero no lo lograran con Materia Asesina Los NSUSIDAB:¿Quién es ese tal Materia Asesina? CM:Su fin La cabeza morada se empieza a reir y explota Rigby:Quién es ese tal Materia Asesina? Mallow:te parece que se? Geno:Creo haber oido algo de ese tal Materia Asesina Mario:dinos lo que sabes Geno:aqui no es seguro Manuel:Vayamos a la casa de Finn Finn saca su control oprime un boton se abre un portal que todos atraviezan 5 minutos despues... Geno Su:'esto es todo lo que se de Materia Asesina '''Spider Man Su:'Geno,espera tengo que anotar a otro villanos vencido a mi lista Spider Man se saca una lista del cinturón y anota 'Gumball Su:'dejame ver Gumball le quita la libreta a Spider Man y se ve un dibujo mal hecho de Spider Man disparandole a Hitler 'Spider Man (enojado) Su:'página equivocada La cámara se fija en la libreta de Spider Man y aparece escrito Dimension de Las Aventuras Regulares De Gregg y Bob...30 minutos despues de la llegada de Materia Asesina. Gregg y Bob regresan a la casa. '''Gregg G: ¡Menudo día! Bob G: ¡Como si esto pudiera ir a peor! Jimmy G (voz):: ¡Socorrooooo! Gregg G y Bob G: ¡JIMMYYYYY! Entonces se ve al villano oscuro de antes llevándose a Jimmy. Gregg G y Bob G: ¿¡Pero qué... !? ¡Si lo habíamos desmontado! Entonces el resto de los empleados aparece en el carrito de golf. Jake G: ¿Qué está pasando? Bob G: ¡Se han llevado a Jimmy! Jake G: ¡Rápido, subid! Gregg y Bob se suben al carrito del golf y Jake acelera para alcanzar al robot y rescatar a Jimmy. El villano oscuro consigue llevárselo fuera del parque. Los chicos lo persiguen. Jake G: ¡Gregg, Bob! ¿Podeís usar el l-l-leveling up para desmontar al robot? Gregg G: ¡Sí, pero ya lo intentamos una vez! ¡No sabemos cómo se pudo remontar! Nelson G: Se me ocurre una idea, ¡Pero has de acelerar a toda pastilla, Jake! Jake G acelera y llegan hasta unos metros cerca del villano oscuro. Nelson G: Bien, robot, juguemos. Nelson le lanza una cuerda, Kevin la escala y coge a llega hasta el robot Jimmy G: ¿Qué vas a hacer? Kevin G: ¡Dame la mano, Jimmy! Jimmy le da la mano a Kevin y ambos es capan por la cuerda. Gregg y Bob desmontan la cuerda, se vuekven en dirección contraria y el robot atraviesa el portal. Jake G: ¡Ufffff! Creo que debemos prepararnos para la gran guerra. Entonces llegan al parque, y los chicos se dirigen a la habitación de Gregg y Bob. Fantasmamón G: ¿Qué está pasando? Kevin G: ¡Gregg! ¡Bob! ¿Qué habeís hecho esta vez? Gregg G y Bob G: ¡No hicimos nada! Jake G: ¡Eso es lo que siempre decís CUANDO OCASIONAÍS UN PROBLEMA QUE NOS PONE EN PELIGRO A TODOS! Gregg G: Sí, pero esta vez es verdad. Bob G: Como lo de la gran guerra, ¿no lo recordaís? Nelson G: Es verdad Jake G: ¡Manos a la obra! Los del parque se van corriendo de la habitación de Gregg y Bob. Entonces la pantalla se pone en negro y aparecen estas letras: Dimension de Regular Love...4 Minutos despues de la llegada de materia asesina Mordecai estara tirado en el suelo sangrando mientras Margarita intentaba hacer algo: Margarita L:'Tranquilo todo va a estar bien Mordecai tosiendo le dice: '''Mordecai L:'Prometeme que te cuidaras Margarita le agarra su mano y le dice: 'Margarita L:'Lo prometo Margarita arrastra a Mordecai hasta debajo de una mesa y le dice: 'Margarita L:'Quedate aqui Margarita encuentra varios cuchillos de cocina tirados y trata de acertar a los ojos del gigante: 'Margarita L:'Solo un poco mas El gigante ve a Margarita y trata de atraparla hasta que en un descuido el gigante se acerca y Margarita le clava dos cuchillos en sus ojos.El gigante cae desangrado y luego de unos segundos muere: Mordecai L:Esa es mi chica Dimension De Un Show Increible De Aventura....6 minutos despues de la llegada de Materia Asesina 'Finn I:'Ya sacaste boleto. Entonces Finn I ve que aun tiene el Jetpack, lo activa y a maxima velocidad, toma su espada para darle al Villano, y lo termina venciendo. 'Mordecai I:'Je je. 'Rigby I:'Quien es el Rudo ahora Entonces se le cae la cabeza y se pone morado. 'Darwin I:'Meeeg 'CM:'Pudieron conmigo, pero no con... 'Jake I:'Aja see. Entonces Jake aplasta la cabeza. 'Finn I:'Materia Asesina ehh 'Mordecai I:'Mmm, no creo que sea tan poderoso. '''Rigby I:¡Ya se!, si es tan poderoso y con portales, no somos la unica dimencion. Mordecai I:'No seas ton..., esperate, creo que si es buen plan. '''Finn I:'Bien... Entonces agarra su telefono y se ve un contacto que dice ´´Mordecai Doble´´ y lo marca. 'Finn I:'Oye, Mordecai de la otra dime... Entonces se oye lo siguiente. '???:'Cuelga... Entonces Finn Cuelga 'Finn I:'Hay, no manches... Entonces de su telecomunicador sale un Holograma de Prismo. 'Prismo:'Hola... '''Todos:¡Prismo! Jake I:'No habias muerto. '''Prismo:'Jake, no necesitas guardar el secreto. 'Mordecai I:'Cual secreto. 'Jake I:'Para la 3° Temporada, la verdad paso en la 6 de la nuestra, en un sueño revivio, no les dire como porque nisiquiera yo lo entendi. 'Prismo:'Bueno, 3 cosas, en primera, si ven denuevo a los 4 que son Iguales a ustedes menos a Gumball y Darwin, diganle que soy el nuevo Prismo. '''Jake I:¿Por? Prismo:'''Porque el dia en que decidi regresar, El otro Jake creo un tributo hacia mi, por mi muerte, haciendo lo que siempre quise, por lo que hice algo gracioso, no hice que Jake hiciera el funeral y no llegara a nuestro mundo, y la Finn-espada la encontro en una gruta tiempo despues '''Darwin I:¿Porque no se lo dices? Prismo:'Porque estaria muy Triste. '''Finn I:'La segunda cosa 'Prismo:'Si preguntan, no pueden venir, necesitan el Enchiridion y es lo unico que lo habre en su mundo. 'Finn I:'Uhhhh. 'Gumball I:'Yyy. 'Prismo:'Los otros Morde y Rigs, estan suspendidos y... '''Todos:¡Suspendidos! Darwin I:¿Y eso es? Prismo:'Como Dormidos, no hacen nada, estan Inactivos, oh, y, Para esta mision necesitan ayuda, ya los conocen, solo llamen, fuera. ''Entonces se va el Holograma 'Mordecai I:'Si tenias una Finn-espada, porque tienes la de hierba. Entonces sale denuevo el holograma. 'Prismo:'Eso es de nuestra 3° Temporada de USIDA, y el punto es que se la regresaron, y bueno, la gema de Finn saldra cuando finalmente aprenda usar totalmente la espada de hierba. Entonces el holograma se volvio a ir. 'Finn I:'Bien, se a quienes llamar ''Dimension De Un Show De Finn y Jake....50 minutos despues de la llegada de Materia Asesina'. '' ''Los 4 estan en la casa del parque destruida mientras buscan en la computadora'' 'Finn Sh: '''Materia Asesina...Materia Asesina......Materia Asesina '''Mordecai Sh: '''Oye no crees que ese villano no es famoso para que lo busques en la computadora '''Finn Sh: ¡'Calla boca!' ''Finn Sh continua buscando y finalmente lo encuentra Finn Sh: 'Ya encontre informacion de Materia Asesina '''Mordecai Sh: '''A ver leelo '''Finn Sh ('Leyendo): Materia Asesina es una fuerza malvada creada por los dioses del fuego y las llamas que ha sido el creador de la desesperacion y aniquilacion, ha estado entrenando a unos aliados para destruir a unas poderosas fuentes de poder que casi acabaron con una ciudad entera. En la actualidad, nadie ha sido capaz de vencer a este enjendro malvado que lo unico que quiere es destruir a cualquiera que destruya a sus aliados sin importarle las consecuencias. 'Mordecai Sh: '''Entonces eso es lo que quiere ese materia asesina, matarnos '''Finn Sh: '''Si, pero yo no entiendo porque nos quiere matar si no le hemos echo nada a sus aliados '''Jake Sh: '''Solo se de quien podemos encontrar la respuesta '''Rigby Sh ('Rocky): ¿'De quien'?' '''Jake Sh: '''De la DP ''Jake Sh sale de la casa junto con Mordecai, Rigby y Finn Jake Sh: 'Caballeros, al dulce Reino ''Jake abre un portal y entra con los 3 y llegan a Ooo donde se ve al Dulce Reino en construccion despues del ataque del villano oscuro. Los 4 entran y ven a la Dulce Princesa 'Finn Sh, Jake Sh, Mordecai Sh y Rigby Sh ('Rocky): ¡'Oye DP'!' '''Dulce Princesa Sh: ¡'Ahhhhhhh'! ¡'No me asusten'!' Finn Sh: 'Lo siento, pero DP necesitamos de tu ayuda '''Dulce Princesa Sh: ¿'Porque?' '''Finn Sh: '''Veras, el villano que destruyo el Dulce Reino es un aliado de Materia Asesina, un villano que no conocemos pero que el si nos conoce y que quiere destruirnos. '''Dulce Princesa Sh: '''Ay chicos, jamas pense que este dia llegaria pero..........Materia Asesina llego una vez al Dulce Reino '''Finn Sh, Jake Sh, Mordecai Sh y Rigby Sh ('Rocky'): ¡¿'QUEEEEEE'?!' Dulce Princesa Sh: 'Todo sucedio hace 125 años ''Entonces comienza el flashback. Aparece el dulce Reino aun en remodelacion y entonces aparece La Dulce Princesa corriendo hacia Los Banana Guardias. 'Dulce Princesa Sh: ¡'Banana Guardias, evacuen el Dulce Reino, repito evacuen el Dulce Reino! ¡'Ahora'!' '''Banana Guardias:' Okey Los Banana Guardias estan comenzando a evacuar el Dulce Reino de manera estupida. Mientras tanto la Dulce Princesa sube al balcon del Dulce Reino donde estan Los Guardianes De La Promesa Real Dulce Princesa Sh: ¡'''Guardias De Chicle, vigilen el Dulce Reino, repito vigilen el Dulce Reino! ¡'Rapido'!' '''Guardianes De La Promesa Real: '''Si Princesa ''Los Guardianes comienzan a vigilar el dulce Reino. Entonces La Dulce Princesa toca la campana de alarma Dulce Princesa Sh: ¡'''Todos los habitantes del Dulce Reino, reportense de inmediato al palacio! ¡'De inmediato, repito de inmediato'!' ''Todos los habitantes del dulce Reino llegan al palacio del Dulce Reino y La Dulce Princesa usa su telescopio y comienza a ver como llega Materia Asesina inesperadamente Dulce Princesa Sh: ¡'''Guardias De Chicle, Disparen!' ''Los Guardias De La Promesa Real comienzan a disparar contra Materia Asesina pero no logran hacerle daño alguno y entonces el dispara contra los guardias dejandolos heridos. Guardian De La Promesa Real: ¡'Lo siento Princesa ''Materia Asesina comienza a acercarse al Dulce Reino y entonces los banana guardias tratan de detenerlo lanzandole sus baras pero no lo consiguen y Materia Asesina les dispara dejandolos heridos. Entonces Materia Asesina llega al Dulce Reino y se acerca a la Dulce Princesa 'MA: '''Otro mal intento de detenerme Princesa '''Dulce Princesa Sh: '''Esto no a acabado Materia Asesina, no voy a dejar que mates a mis dulces ciudadanos '''MA: '''Asi, pues eso ya lo veremos ''Materia Asesina les dispara a todos los habitantes del Dulce Reino dejandolos heridos y golpeados 'Dulce Princesa Sh: '''Vas a pagar lo que hiciste Materia Asesina '''MA: '''Jajajajaja, claro que lo pagare, si es que tu logras hacer que yo lo page '''Dulce Princesa Sh: '''Ay eres un demonio de la...... ''Materia Asesina saca una pistola laser y apunta a La Dulce Princesa 'MA: '''Piensas que eres lista eh princesa '''Dulce Princesa Sh: '''No creas eso Materia Asesina, porque yo estare pendiente de lo que tu hagas, lo juro. '''MA: '''Muy bien, te dare 125 años para ver si ideas una mejor idea para vencerme, pero si no lo tienes, te matare. ''Materia Asesina se va del Dulce Reino. Entonces termina el flashback 'Dulce Princesa Sh: '''Y es por eso que Materia Asesina ha ideado tratar de matame '''Finn Sh: ¡'Chanfle! debemos detenerlo 'Jake Sh: '''Pero no hay nadie mas en Ooo como para saber mas de Materia Asesina '''Finn Sh: '''Espera, si conozco a alguien que nos dara la respuesta adecuada '''Mordecai Sh: ¿'Quien?' '''Finn Sh: '''La Princesa Fama '''Jake Sh: '''Vamos camaradas, que la marea nos espera ''Jake se convierte en un tractor y lleva a Finn, Mordecai y Rigby y se van del Dulce Reino Entonces vemos a Materia Asesina en su dimension donde aparecen todos los villanos oscuros derrotados MA: ¿'''Los vencio?' '''Villanos Oscuros: '''Si, no pudimos con ellos '''MA: '''Rrrrr, pero no se preocupen amigos, ya tengo preparado algo que dejara a esos tontos con la boca abierta ''Entonces Materia Asesina tiene a todos los villanos de USDFJ, USIDA, LARDGB, NSUIDAB y RL MA: ¿'''Estan listos?' '''Villanos: ¡'SIIII'!' MA: ¡'''Pues ataquen!' ''Los villanos entran a cada dimension y Materia Asesina se rie malvadmente Dimension De Un Show De Finn y Jake...1 hora despues de la llegada de Materia Asesina. Los 4 llegan a la casa de La Princesa Flama Finn Sh: ¡'''PF, PF, PF!' '''Princesa Flama Sh: '''Hola Finn, '¿'que ocurre'?' '''Finn Sh: '''Necesitamos de tu ayuda, escucha '¿'Conoces a Materia Asesina'?' '''Princesa Flama Sh: '''Si, ese estupido que casi destruyo el Reino Del Fuego hace 8 años '''Finn Sh: ¿'8 años'?' osea ¿'''Antes de conocerme?' '''Princesa Flama Sh: '''Si, pero luego me di cuenta que Materia Asesina no solo quiere destruirlos a ustedes si no que a todas los de las dimensiones alternas '''Finn Sh: '¿'''Dimensiones alternas? ¿'Te refieres a cuando mi yo de la otra dimension te revivio'?' '''Princesa Flam Sh: '''No solo ellos, si no que de todas las dimensiones alternas que ustedes no conocen. '''Finn Sh: '''Hmmm, entonces eso quiere decir que hay mas dimensiones a parte de la nuestra y el de la otra de los otros yo menos Gumball y Darwin '''Mordecai Sh: '''Entonces ellos deben saber lo de Materia Asesina '''Princesa Flama Sh: '''Bueno no todos, falta los de la dimension alterna donde viven Mordecai, Margarita, Rigby y Eillen '''Mordecai Sh: ¿'Hay una dimension donde yo estoy con Margarita'?' Rigby Sh ('''Rocky'): '¿'''Y yo con Eillen'?' '''Princesa Flama Sh: '''Si pero ustedes ya estan comprometidas con ellas ''Entonces suena el telefono de Finn Finn Sh: 'Ah, es mi telefono ''Entonces Finn ve la foto de Finn I en su celular dando a entender que el lo esta llamando 'Finn Sh: ¡'Es mi yo de la dimension alterna!' '''Mordecai Sh: '''Pues contestale '''Finn Sh: '''Psss, no lo se '''Jake Sh: ¡'Hazlo'!' Finn Sh: 'Okey, okey, pero no te esponjes ''Finn S toca el boton de su celular y entonces la pantalla se divide en 2: 1 donde esta Finn I y otra donde Finn S con sus telefonos 'Finn I ('T): ¿'Finn'?' '''Finn Sh ('T'): '''Si, soy yo '''Finn I ('T'): '''Viejo, '¿'supiste lo de Materia Asesina'?' '''Finn Sh ('T'): '''Si, ahorita mismo buscamos informacion de el y quiere destruirnos por razones desconocidas, despues fuimos con la DP y nos conto que el ataco el Dulce Reino hace 125 años y ahora estamos con la PF que nos dijo que todos, aparte de ustedes conocen a Materia Asesina '''Finn I ('T'): '''Si, es por eso que tienen que abrir el portal que nos mando a su dimension '''Finn Sh ('T'): '''Okey '''Finn I ('T'): '''Bien Finn, te veo luego '''Finn Sh ('T'): '''Okey hermano ''Ambos cuelgan y volvemos con los Shows Finn Sh: 'Okey, me dijo que debemos abrir el portal que los mando a nuestra dimension '''Jake Sh: '''Pues vamos cuates, al a carga '''Princesa Flama Sh: '''Ten suerte Finn '''Finn Sh: '''Gracias PF ''La Princesa Flama y Finn se besan y Finn se va con los demas mientras La Princesa Flama se despide. 'Mordecai Sh:'Muy bien, abramos el portal. Entonces Mordecai trata de abrirlo, pero este no abre. 'Mordecai Sh:'Pero que... '''Rigby Sh' ('Rocky'):'¡Yo lo hago! Entoncews Rigby comienza a abrir un Portal. Rigby Sh '('''Rocky'):¡Ahhhhhhhhh! Entonces el portal no se termina de abrir y se cierra. 'Finn Sh:'Creo que necesitamos ayuda. Entonces Finn llama a la Dulce Princesa 'DP Sh (T):'Bueno 'Finn Sh (T):'Princesa '''DP Sh (T):¿Que Pasa? Entonces Finn Pone el Altavoz Jake Sh (T):'Recuerdas a los otros nosotros que vimos hace como 1 mes '''DP Sh (T):'Si, ¿Y? 'Mordecai Sh (T):'Asi como nos dijiste de lo que desintegro a los villanos, que no te pedimos exactamente, bueno, necesitamos un Portal. 'DP Sh (T):'No los desintegro, solo los escondio hasta que se regenere. 'Finn Sh (T):'Adios deseo de vacaciones. 'Mordecai Sh (T):'Entonces puede crear un portal. 'DP Sh (T):'Creo que entendi sus indirectas, creare un portal que los mandara a un lugar totalmente vacio con el portal al mundo, ok, pero necesitan entrar rapido. 'Finn Sh (T):'Bien. Entonces Se abre un portal dentras de ellos inmediatamente despues de que la Dulce Princesa cuelga, aunque esta a unos Metros. 'Rigby Sh ('Rocky):A Correr Entonces corren hacia el portal y saltan, entonces un poco antes de que entren se congela la pantalla y se pone de color sepia hasta que se quita el color y se vuelve a colorear, pero ahora con los 6 increibles con el telefono. 'Finn I:'Bien, aun asi, si tardan, es mejor llamar mas apoyo. Entonces llama a el Finn de NSUSIDAB. Entonces se ve la otra dimension. 'Finn Su:'Jeje. Entonces su telefono vibra y lo toma para contestar 'Finn Su (T):'Hola Finn. 'Finn I (T):'Hay, oye amigo, sabes algo de Materia Asesina. 'Finn Su (T):'Si, pero ahora nos reimos del dibujo de Spidey Entonces se ve que Spider Man trata de que los demas no agarren la libreta levantandolo 'Finn I (T):'Si no es necesario que lo cuentes, ven aqui rapido, creo que necesitaremos ayuda... Entonces Cuelga 'Finn Su:'Necesitamos volver a la otra dimension, ¿alguien tiene alguna idea? Entonces se ve que todos se quedan callados y Manuel levanta la mano 'Manuel Su:'Bueno, talvez con esto que estuve creando. Entonces se ve un control de TV. 'Mordecai Su:'Un, ¿Control de television? 'Manuel Su:'Si, digo, ¡No!, con este control crearemos portales a cualquier dimension, y hace unos dias le agrege las 3 dimensiones de los otros. 'Rigby Su:'Y, ¿Como Funciona? 'Manuel Su:'Facil, preciono el voton y el portal se abrira en 1 km de donde apunte, el portal nos llevara a un lugar totalmente vacio con un portal, aunque si por una extraña razor alguien ya lo abrio, solo llevara al lugar vacio. '''Geno Su:¿Y eso es posible? Manuel Su:'Mee, no lo se. ''Entonces van al patio y abren el portal. 'Finn I:'Hora de aventura. Entonces los 15 corren al Portal, entonces la pantalla se pone larga y se baja y arriba se pone en la que los de Show Corrian, entonces los 2 al mismo tiempo saltan, y se ve que entran a el lugar vacio. 'Jake Su:'Esto es Increible. 'Luigi Su:'Si, esto es... Entonces se ve que Luigi observa a los 4. 'Finn Sh:'Porque ese bigoton nos ve. 'Rigby Sh ('Rocky):Lo mas importante, ¿Como hay otras personas aqui? '''Mordecai Sh: '¿'''No recuerdas que La Princesa Del Reino Del Fuego dijo que hay mas dimensiones aparte de la nuestra y la de el'?, entonces ellos deben ser de las 3 dimensiones alternas que conocen a Materia Asesina 'Jake Sh: '''Eso explica porque Gumball y Darwin estan con ellos '''Gumball Su: '''Espera '¿'''Estan hablando de nosotros?' '''Finn Sh: '''Bueno, eh, de echo no, estamos hablando de otra dimension donde estan tu, Darwin y otros parecidos a nosotros, claro exceptuando a esos fontaneros bigotudos, esa araña humana y otros parecidos a la dobleu no se que. '''Mario Su: ¿'Se refieren a la dimension que nos ayudo a vencer a Electro'?' Finn Sh: ¿'''Eso quiere decir que si la conocen?' '''Luigi Sh: '''Oigan, esto es muy confuso pero da igual, '¿'Saben algo de Materia Asesina'?' '''Finn Sh: '''Obviamente que si, al igual que los de la dimension que los ayudo a vencer a ese tal Electro. '''Rigby Sh ('Rocky'): '''Bueno, ya nos conocemos '¿'Ahora como se supone que atraeremos a las otras dimensiones que saben de Materia Asesina'?' '''Finn Sh: '''Dejenmelo a mi ''Finn Sh comienza a modificar el control del portal mientras los demas esperan. Ya 3 horas despues, Finn termina de modificar el portal mientras los demas estan dormidos y Finn truena los dedos haciendo que todos se despierten. Mario Su: 'Oh Mamamia, estaba teniendo un sueño hermoso con La Princesa Peach. '''Luigi Su: '''Si yo no estube ahi, no me entrometo '''Jake Sh: '''Bueno Finn, '¿'Ya terminaste de modificar el control del portal '''Finn Sh: '''A si es amigo, ahora podremos reunir a los demas para asi detener a Materia Asesina ''Entonces vuelve a sonar el telefono de Finn Sh y el contesta y descubre que es Finn I y el constesta 'Finn Sh (T): ¿'Que onda Finn?' '''Finn I ('T): 'Finn, '¿'''Ya reuniste a los demas?' '''Finn Sh (T): '''Aun no, es que tuve problemas con el portal, pero ahora voy a abrir el portal para reunirlos a todos los demas que saben de Materia Asesina '''Finn I ('T): 'Okey, te llamo despues cuando los hayas reunido, chau '''Finn Sh (T): '''Muy bien amigo ''Ambos cuelgan 'Finn Sh: '''Okey amiguitos, es hora de reunir a todos los demas '''Jake Sh: '''Andale pues ''La camara vuelve a la dimension de Regular Love: 'Doctor L:'No se preocupe señorita que su novio estará bien 'Margarita L:'Se lo agradezco mucho doctor 'Doctor L:'Solo no se mueva mucho joven sino los puntos se desataran y la herida se volverá a abrir 'Mordecai L:'Esta bien,muchas gracias El doctor sale y Margarita le dice a Mordecai: 'Margarita L:'Me pregunto de donde habra salido ese gigante 'Mordecai L:'No lo se mi cielo Derepente Finn Sh abre el portal y aparece en el hospital 'Finn Sh:'Hola Chicos Mordecai y Margarita se asustan '''Margarita L:¡Quien eres tu¡ Finn Sh:'''Tranquila,me llamo Finn y vengo por el tema de la Materia Asesina '''Mordecai L:¿Materia asesina?¿Ese gigante que aparecio hace ratos tiene algo que ver? Finn Sh:¿Gigante? Wow se nota que hay villanos muy grandes Margarita con un tono molesto dice: Margarita L:'Me pueden decir que rayos esta pasando aca '''Finn Sh:'Es que la Materia Asesina es un ser que nos quiere aniquilar a todas las dimensiones incluyendo la suya,y esta trajo a ese gigante para que los aniquilara 'Mordecai L:'Me gustaria ayudar pero estoy ileso amigo 'Finn Sh:'No te preocupes Finn Sh saca un frasco con un liquido color rojo y se lo da al azulejo '''Mordecai L:¿Que es esto? Finn Sh:'Es un remedio para cualquier herida,hechatelo y date por curado ''Mordecai mira a Finn y luego a su novia y luego se echa el liquido en la herida y ve como se esta cerrando y cicatrizando por arte de magia: 'Mordecai L:'Wow ¡Esto es genial¡ 'Finn Sh:'Me alegra que halla funcionado,ahora ¿Me ayudaran? 'Mordecai L:'Claro,pero primero necesitamos la ayuda de nuestros amigos 'Finn Sh:'Claro,llamalos y yo llamare a los de las demas dimensiones Finn Sh vuelve al portal y regresa con los demas 'Rigby Sh ('Rocky): '¿'Y'?' '''Finn Sh: '''Ya se lo dije, va a traer a los demas para que nos ayuden '''Jake Sh: '''Bien ahora solo falta una dimension de unos tales Gregg y Bob '''Mordecai Sh: '''Muy bien ahora Finn, abre el portal esta vez debemos ir todos ''Todos abren el portal y se dirijen al mundo de Gregg y Bob. Mientras tanto, en la dimension de Materia Asesina el esta viendo por una pantalla todo lo que esta pasando MA: ¡'''Imposible!, estan reuniendose rrrrrr, al menos los villanos ya llegaron a cada dimension, asi que no podran hacer nada para detenerlos Aparecen los villanos y en ese momento cuando los 6 I estan caminando derepente aparecen todos los villanos unicos de la serie rodeandolos 'Finn I: '''Ay por favor, ahora debemos enfrentarnos a nuestros villanos '''Mordecai I: '''Creo que Materia Asesina quiere reunir a todos los villanos que enfrentamos juntos para matar a todos los de Ooo, El Parque y Elmore '''Rigby I: '''Pues debemos enfrentarlos de nuevo si queremos sobrevivir '''Gumball I: '''No lo se chicos, creo que no los enfrentaremos a todos '''Darwin I: '''No seas cobarde hermano, la union hace a la fuerza '''Gumball I: '''Me refiero cuando son mas personas '''Darwin I: '''Los enfrentaremos, sin importar nada '''Gumball I: '''A veces odio cuando te comportas asi '''Jake I: '''Ahora si, dejen de discutir, es hora de enfrentarlos '''Finn I: '''Ya rujiste cuate ''Los 6 comienzan a pelear con los villanos. Mientras en la dimension de Gregg y Bob Los 4 Sh llegan a la dimensión de Gregg y Bob, a la habitación de los mismos. Estos se ponen detrás de una pared al salir de la habitación. '''Finn Sh: Y recuerden, Mordecai y Rigby; sólo hablaremos Jake y yo, ustedes calladitos. Mordecai Sh: ¿Por qué? Finn Sh: La Princesa Flama ha dado más información a Jake sobre esta dimensión Jake Sh: Mordecai, Rigby, aunque no lo parezca, en esta dimensión teneís hijos y estaís casados. En esta dimensión, Mordecai, Gregg es tu hijo y estás casado con Margarita y Rigby, en esta dimensión, tú estás casado con Eileen y Bob es tu hijo. Mirad, aunque no lo parezca, hemos ido al futuro, a donde vuestros respectivos hijos tienen ahora 23 años. Gregg y Bob se van a asombrar mucho cuando os vean de cuando teníais su edad en esta dimensión. Si decís la más minima palabra, todo se irá al garete. Es mejor que Finn y yo expliquemos lo que pasa a ver si nos ayudan. Mordecai Sh y Rigby Sh (Rocky): *Sigh* Vale. Finn Sh: Pues bien, vamos Los 4 Sh bajan por las escaleras, se paran en unos escalones y se ponen de cuclillas. Se van oyendo explosiones por el pasillo, asustando a los 4. Mordecai Sh, Rigby Sh (Rocky), Finn Sh y Jake Sh: ¡Aaaahhhhh! Entonces aparecen Gregg y Bob corriendo por los pasillos Gregg G y Bob G: ¡A ver qué está pasando! Al abrir la puerta, Gregg y Bob se quedan con la boca abierta al ver lo que está pasando: todos sus enemigos, unidos y destruyendo el parque. Gregg G: ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? Entonces los trabajadores del parque aparecen en el carrito de golf. Sin que nadie lo vea, los 4 Sh se ponen más cerca en un intendo de sorprender a Gregg y Bob. Jake G: ¡Gregg! ¡Bob! ¡Hay que hacer algo antes de que esto se venga abajo y antes de encargarnos de ese tal Materia Asesina de quien no sabemos nada! Bob G: ¿Pero qué demonios ha pasado? Kevin G: No sabemos cómo decirlo, excepto que... Gregg G y Bob G: ¡Ya lo sabemos: nuestros enemigos se han unido y piensan destruir el parque y a todos nosotros y bla, bla, bla..! Gregg G: ¡Sólo dejadnos subir! Gregg y Bob se suben al carrito. Los 4 Sh saltan al tejado y Jake comienza a acelerar Mordecai Sh: ¡Bien, este es el plan! ¡Gregg y Bob están en el último asiento del carrito, así que los agarramos por sorpresa, saltamos al tejado y les explicamos qué está pasando! Jake Sh: ¡Buena idea, Mordecai! Mordecai se pone justo al borde de caer pero de cuclillas. Mordecai Sh: ¡Bien, Rigby y yo cojeremos a Gregg y vosotros, Finn y Jake, a Bob! ¡Cuando diga ya, saltamos SIN RECHISTAR al tejado y misión cumplida! ¡Estan andando en círculos, asi que la última parte del plan será pan comido! Finn Sh: Pero, Mordecai, ¿y si dejan de correr en círculos? Mordecai Sh: ¡Pues tendremos que esperar a que yo lo diga para saltar! ¡Bien, y ahora, tres, dos uno..! La escena cambia a Gregg y Bob sentados. Mordecai Sh (voz): ¡Ahora! Gregg G: ¿Has oído algo, Bob? Bob G: ¡Pues yo diría que sí! Gregg G: Deben de ser alucinacio... *Los 4 Sh agarran a Gregg y Bob, según el plan de Mordecai Sh* Mordecai Sh: Pues no soy nadie planeando planes, ¿eh? Rigby Sh (Rocky), Finn Sh y Jake Sh: ¡Claro que no! Mordecai Sh: Bien *los cuatro se ponen al borde del coche en dirección al tejado* ¡Ya! Justo cuando el carro de golf iba a dejar de andar en círculos, los 4 Sh saltan, dejando a Gregg y Bob caer con ellos en el tejado. Los cuatro estaban agotados del gran esfuerzo que han hecho. Finn Sh: ¡Mision cumplida! Gregg G: Sí, misión cumplida, ¡intentando secuestrarnos, ¿no?! Bob G: Debeís ser aliados de Materia Asesina Jake Sh: No, déjanos explicarlo. Gregg G: Os dejaremos. Finn Sh: Mirad, somos de otra dimensión, ¿sabeís? Mirad, la nuestra, como la vuestra, ha sido asaltada por un villano oscuro de... Gregg G: Materia Asesina Jake Sh: ¿Cómo lo sabeís? Bob G: Es el mismo que envió un gigantesco robot que es un villano oscuro contratado por Materia Asesina para destruirnos a Gregg y a mí. Finn Sh: Bien, pues la Princesa Flama, de nuestra dimensión, dijo que había dimensiones alternas, y Materia Asesina nos quiere destruir a todos. Gregg G: ¿Cuántas son? Jake Sh: Pues bien, están los nosotros de otra dimensión alterna junto con otros dos individuos llamados Gumball y Darwin; la dimensión de cuanto Mordecai y Rigby salían con Margarita y Eileen, respectivamente;... *susurra a Gregg y Bob* En la nuestra ya están comprometidos *deja de susurrar* ...y bien, los nosotros, otra versión interdimensional de los ya dichos Gumball y Darwin y otros muchos personajes más. Bob G: Decidnos vuestros nombres y bien aceptaremos ayudaros con Materia Asesina. Finn Sh: Finn. Jake Sh: Jake. Gregg G: Los de Mordecai y Rigby no harán falta ya que sabemos que son nuestros padres de otra dimensión, completamente distinta a la nuestra. Mordecai Sh: ¿Cómo lo sabeís? Bob G: En esta dimensión, nos habríais dado estas fotos vuestras de cuando teníais 13 años, cuando nos mudamos aquí, a Springfield. Desde entonces, no os volvimos a ver a vosotros de nuestra dimensión. Gregg G: ¿Y por qué no habeís explicado nada? Rigby Sh (Rocky): Porque Jake pensó que os alucinaríais mucho de vernos de jóvenes. Gregg G: ¡JAKE! Jake Sh: *Glub* Bob G: De todos modos, nuestro jefe también se llama Jake, y nos da la brasa. Gregg G: Decidido, os ayudaremos. Mordecai Sh: Pues ya podemos irnos. Los 4 Sh entran en la casa y vuelven a su dimensión, Gregg y Bob saltan y el carrito de golf aparca cerca de ellos. Jake: ¡GREGG! ¡BOB! ¿Dónde estabis? Gregg y Bob sugen al vehículo. Gregg G: Ya os lo explicaremos Bob G: ¡Ahora arranca! Jake arranca y, a todo gas, se va de escena. Mientras, en la dimensión de Finn y Jake, MordecaiSh, Rigby Sh (Rocky), Finn Sh y Jake Sh volvían a su dimensión. Finn Sh: 'Bien ya tenemos a todos informados y listos para atacar '''Mario Su: '''Bien, ahora cuando tengamos a todos reunidos nada nos detendra '''Jake Sh: ¡'Jejejejeje Seeeeee!' ''Mientras, en la dimension de USIDA Rigby I:'''Saben, hace tiempo no habia problema con pelear con la banda capicola, pero cuando sacaron ese juego...ese juego '''Gumball I: ´´Escalofrio´´ Brrr, a quien se le ocurre un zorro con garfio. Entonces se habre un Portal con los Sh, los G y Su Finn Sh:'llegamos ''Entonces se habre otro con Rigby, Mordecai, Margarita y Eileen de Regular Love 'Mordecai L:'Nosotros tambien Entonces salen en una clase de Circulo con todos los Heroes '''Finn I:¡A pelear! Entonces Aparece un portal en el cielo de color oscuro de donde salieron todos los villanos de las 5 series. Jake Sh/Su/I:¡Entrenle! Entonces se ven que cada dimension pelea con sus villanos, en la Pelea de los Increibles... Finn I:'Son demasiados '''Finn Sh: '''No, debemos resistir... ''Entonces se ve como los villanos van al mismo tiempo contra todos, pero cada uno de los heroes termina herido, por lo tanto terminan dispersados, pero entonces Bowser Su junta a todos en una pequeña parte del mapa, entonces todos los villanos terminan llendo por todos ya heridos. 'Finn Su:'Pero... 'Mordecai L:'Margaret, si no sobrevibimos, quiero que sepas que te amo. Entonces Mordecai se abraza con Margarita L y Rigby L con Eileen L. Entonces se abre un portal del cielo donde sale una figura semejante a un Mirlo '???:¡'Todos atras!' ''Entonces el Mirlo se ve bien, revelando que es Unicay:El protagonista clasico de Un Show P.L. Unicay:¡Por P.L.! Entonces Unicay brilla de un color dorado y pasa por en medio de los villanos, golpeando a cada uno de los enemigos, y todos regresan por el portal. Mordecai Su:'Genial, pero ¿Quien eres tu? '''Unicay:¿'No lo sabes.? 'Mordecai I:'No, por eso te preguntamos. 'Mordecai L:'Asi que. '''Gregg G:¿Quien eres tu? Unicay:'''Soy Unicay, en mi dimension, soy el padre de Mordecai, soy unode los clasicos. '''Margarita L:¿Que es un clasico? Unicay:'''Son los primeros en la categoria P.L. del Multiverso. '''Rigby Su:¡Hasta eso se categoriza! Mordecai I:'Osea, eres, ¡El Mordecai Original! '''Unicay:'No, bueno mira, primero existio el Mordecai Original, asi como los Finn, Gumballs, etc, y de estos se derivaron muchos ´´Fanons´´, que son las dimensiones derivadas de esta, y entre ellas, yo fui el primero, dando paso a las nuevas Generaciones, la dimension de ustedes (señalando a los de Regular Love) es tambien de las clasicas, todos los demas son de la nueva Generacion, bueno, las exitosas de esta, porque hay miles de fallas en esa generacion, pero si quieren un poder parecido necesitaran vencer a todos esos villanos, al final, deberia acabar todo. 'Finn I:'Bien, supongo que sabes de Materia Asesina, ¿No? 'Unicay:'Si pero, no mucho que les sirva, hasta pronto. Entonces Unicay se va. Entonces aparece de la nada un papel blanco del cielo y Finn I lo recoje y los demas se ponen delante de el para verlo 'Jake I: '¿Que dice bro? 'Finn I: '''Dice: Vayan al cuarto del tiempo de Prism-o, ahi estare yo para matarlos a todos firma Materia Asesina '''Jake Sh: ¡'No, tambien mato a Nuevo Prism-o, '¿'Porque Las Personas Que Me Aman Se Mueren?!' '''Finn Sh: '''Tal vez no sea el cuarto del Prism-o de nuestra dimension '''Rigby I:'No, si mal no recuerdo Prism-O. Entonces Mordecai I lo golpea. Rigby I:'Es decir, el nuevo prismo nos Dijo que solo existe un prismo, si esta vez muere, no existira amo de las dimensiones. '''Finn Sh:'Osea 'Finn I:'El nos destruiria a todos en un segundo. 'Darwin I:'Capush 'Jake I: ¡'Yo te salvare Prism-o!' '''Jake Su: ¿'Como iremos al Cuarto Del Tiempo'?' Jake Sh: 'Dejamelo ami ''Jake Sh saca la carta que le dio Prism-o en Jake The Dog y toca la P y todos son teletransportados como moleculas. Entonces llegan finalmente al Cuarto Del Tiempo que se encuentra con las paredes desaparecidas mirandose solo el espacio y el suelo de color morado donde todo esta desordenado 'Jake Sh: ¿'Que Paso Aqui?' '''Jake I: '''Esa Materia Asesina es una malvada '''MA ('Voz'): '''Asi que decidieron ir, heroes, si se les puede llamar asi '''Finn I: ¿'Quien dijo eso'?' Entonces el piso comienza a alargarse mas hasta formar un campo de batalla y entonces aparece un hombre malvado y musculoso en ese instante dejando a todos sorprendidos. Finn Sh: ¿'''Tu eres Materia Asesina?''' '''MA: '''Adivinaste mi lindo humano Finn '''Finn I: '''Eres tu el que mando esos villanos oscuros y todos nuestros enemigos para matarnos '''MA: '''Acertaron, y saben que mate a Prism-o para completar mi gran plan '''Jake I: '¡'Animal, vas a pagar lo que hiciste'!' '''MA: '''Jajajaja, tu no pagaras eso, pero yo si '''Gregg G: '''Explicate ya, '¿'Porque quereis vengaos de vosotros'?' '''MA: '''No lo entienden, hace años vi como ustedes detenian a mis aliados para poder salvar el mundo y ahora ustedes sufriran el dolor que yo sufri hace 5 años. '''Jake Sh: '''Pagaras todo lo que nos hiciste '''Finn I/Su/Sh: ¡'Al...!''' '''Jake I/Su/Sh: ¡'''A...!' '''Mordecai I/L/Su/Sh: ¡'Ta...!' '''Rigby I/L/Su/Sh: ¡'Q...!' '''Margarita L, Eillen L, Gregg G y Bob G: ¡¡'UE'!!' Todos comienzan a atacar a Materia Asesina pero sin embargo no logran hacerle daño y el los golpea a todos facilmente dejandolos heridos. Margarita L: 'Es muy fuerte '''Finn I: '''Quien diria que tanta ira que le dimos al vencer a sus aliados le daria tremendo poder '''MA: '''Jajaja, ahora '¿'''quien podra salvarlos ahora!' ''En ese momento se abre un portal y aparecen todos los trabajadores del parque de USDFJ, USIDA, RL, NSUSIDAB y LARDGB, tambien las princesas de USDFJ, USIDA y NSUSIDAB en pose de batalla Finn Sh: 'DP, PF y todas las princesas y trabajadores de nuestras dimensiones ''Entonces Materia Asesina se acerca a ellos lentamente 'MA: '''Vaya, vaya, vaya, '¿'''Con que nos volvemos a ver Princesa?' '''Dulce Princesa Sh: '''Ya estoy listo para detenerte Materia Asesina '''MA: '''Te di 125 años para que idearas un plan para detenerme '''Dulce Princesa Sh: '''Bueno, pues ellos son mi plan '''MA: '''Jajajajajajaja, no mientas se que tu verdadero plan esta entre tus manos '''Dulce Princesa Sh: ¿'Pero chicos no lograron vencerlo'?' Finn I: 'Es demasiado fuerte Princesa, se quiere vengar de nosotros porque todos los villanos que derrotamos fueron sus aliados. '''MA: '''Asi es, ahora que haras al respecto Princesa '''Dulce Princesa Sh: '''Te detendremos '''Finn Sh: '''No Princesa. Nosotros no haremos cosas que hagan que todos vayamos a morir, haremos cosas que haremos todos vayamos a sobrevivir, no dejaremos que hayan cosas que nos vuelvan tontos, vamos a luchar contra ese tipo no solo para salvar a todas las dimensiones, tambien para salvar la tierra, el universo y la galaxia juntos '''Todos: ¡'SIIIII!' '''Finn Sh: ¿¡'Quien esta conmigo'!?' Todos: ¡'''Yooo!' '''Finn Sh: ¿¡'Quien esta conmigo'!?' Todos: '¡'''Yooo'!' '''MA: '''Que conmovedor, y bueno '¿'Si quieren enfrentar a la poderosa Materia Asesina'? ¡'Haganlo'!' '''Todos: ¡'AL ATAQUE'!' Todos comienzan a atacar a Materia Asesina y logran hacerle daño pero el comienza a golpearlos a ellos formando una gran batalla hasta que Materia Asesina lanza una bola de fuego hacia los Super Finn Su:¡Hijo de...!, Oh, ¡Sabia que debiamos pagar la censura de este episodio! MA:¡Siguen Ustedes! Entonces va hacia los Sh y pasa en medio de ellos con una espada, y al final se ve que todos estan heridos. Mordecai Sh:'Si, debimos pagar la censura. ''Entonces va contra los G y los L, pero salta encima de ellos, dejando una bomba abajo de ellos, lanzandolos heridos por los aires. 'Bob G:'Bueno, nosotros si la pagamos. '''Gregg G:¡Maldito hijo de P$!%/, P$#&$# P$%& ! MA:'Ultima Parada. ''Entonces va hacia los I, con un par de dagas, pasa enmedio de ellos, hiriendolos. 'MA:'Pan Comi... Entonces se ve en primera persona que MA esta buscando algo. '''MA:¿Donde esta el Finn Increible? Entonces se ve que va a la entrada de el lugar de Prismo, y se ve que Finn estaba en una salida del otro lado, la cual se abre, y tambien entra Prism-O. Finn Sh:¿¡Que rayos!? Jake Sh:¡Tas vivo! Prism-O:'Si su amigo Pris..., es decir, Nuevo Prismo esta aqui. '''Finn I:'Si, suponia algo despues de lo de Unicay, asi que llame a P... Nuevo Prismo para que se escondiera, sigue vivo Entonces Materia Asesina se voltea. 'MA:'Ya te vi 'Finn I:'Hay canijo. Entonces Materia Asesina corre con su espada hacia finn I. 'Finn I:'Talvez si, Hm. Entonces Finn I saca la espada de Pasto y Corre hacia materia asesina y se ve una luz brillante, luego se quita y se ve que estan tratando de tirar la espada del otro. '''Finn I:¡Nunca ganaras materia asesina! MA:¿Acaso crees que eres el primer Finn que mato? Finn I:¿Que? MA:'''Si, hay miles de Finn por ahi que eh matado, no eres el primero. '''Finn I:¡Pero Primero no significa el mejor! Entonces Finn I pone toda su fuerza contra Materia Asesina y le tira la espada, y despues lo ataca en el estomago y sale contra la pared. Finn I:'Eres muy fuerte, no lo suficiente. ''Entonces Materia asesina abre un portal detras de el y entra, pero no es absorvido completamente 'MA:'Eres un oponente digno, ahora veo porque es tan dificil vencerlos, cuando esteis listos. Entonces todos lo Miran Furiozamente. 'MA:'Estare ahi. Entonces Materia Asesina se va. 'Finn I:'Debemos hacer lo que nos dijo Unicay, debemos vencer a todos nuestros villanos, pero no solos, como equipo, averiguare donde estan los villanos, nos vemos mañana en la casa del arbol, en la mia. Al dia siguiente... Entonces se ve a Finn I encima de una mesa y atras unos mapas de las dimensiones, y todos los Heroes en el piso, no se encuentran los demas que los ayudaron en la batalla anterior. 'Finn I:'Esto es lo que hare... '''Finn Sh:¿Quien te nombro jefe? Finn Su:'Si, talvez esta vez yo quiero ser el jefe. '''Darwin I:Si, ini'ciemos una revolucion. '''Finn I:¡Eres de los mios idiota! Entonces se ve que todos empiezan a pelear y se oyen millones de sonidos de Censura. Finn I:¡Muy bien ya estubo malditos hijos de p**a, todos son unos pe****os, y ademas de eso id***as!, mendiga bola de In*****es, uff, saque temporada y media en un minuto, pero bueno, ademas me dijo que yo era diferente, por otro ladonos dijo que fuimos todos, ya solo dejenmes decirles donde estan, no soy su jefe ni nada, eh. Entonces todos se vuelven a sentar. Finn I:'Bien, descubri el paradero de todos los villanos, los 4, ustedes tienen a los villanos en una pequelña plataforma en el cielo, hagan lo mismo que con el video viral. ''Entonces los Sh, se van a su dimension. 'Finn I:'Pajaro Amarrilo Sayayin, los tuyos estan escondidos en el drenaje secreto, suena mal pero no es un drenaje exactamente, deberan entrar en el baño publico casi destrosado del parque Estrujador. Entonces Gregg y Bob regresan a su dimension. 'Finn I:'Los ´´Lovers´´, por asi decirlo, los suyos estan en un restaurante abandonado, hay siempre estubieron de hecho, esta pasando la calle de la cafeteria. Entonces los Love se van. Finn 'I:'Ustedes emm, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, hay los contare despues, los que tienen al Hombre Araña, los suyos estan en las instalaciones viejas de Oscorp, deben ir rapido, en unos minutos la demoleran. Entonces los Super se van. 'Finn I:'Y por ultimo, nosotros. Entonces van todos los I. 'Finn I:'Los nuestros estan en el edificio que esta al frente de la escuela, en cual nunca vimos porque la camara siempre apunta a la escuela, debemos apresurarnos. Entonces los I abren un portal el Elmore I. Entonces se cambia la pantalla a la dimension de los Sh,quienes van por el brincolin para poder llegar, asi como el refrigerador. ''En Construccion...''' Personajes Invitados Especiales * Unicay Un Show Increible de Aventura (Dimension Increible) Principales *Finn *Jake *Mordecai *Rigby *Gumball *Darwin Secundarios/Menores * Dulce Princesa * Rey Helado * Prismo Villanos * Rey Acido * El Hipnotizador * Hombre Rayo * El Destructor de Mundos * Monstruo del Volcan * Monstruo del Agujero Negro * Padre de CJ * El Destructor de Universos * Keneth * GBF Jr * Fantasma de Richard Von Elmore * Dragon * Fantasma de la Muerte (Fantasma) * Brujo Malvado * Monstruo Planta * Banda Capicola ** Larry ** Louie ** Lider ** Pata New Super Un Show Increible De Aventura Bros (Dimension Super) Principales *Mario right|thumb|La cosa amarilla que tiene Mario es su capa right|thumb|Manuel y su nuevo traje right|112px|thumb|Ludwig en su koopa clown copter *Luigi *Finn *Jake *Mordecai *Rigby *Gumball *Darwin *Spider Man *Manuel *Mega Man *Mallow *Geno * Ludwig * Link Un Show De Finn y Jake (Dimension Show) Principales *Finn *Jake *Mordecai *Rigby Secundarios *Dulce Princesa *Princesa Flama *Dulce Gente *Banana Guardias (Flashback) *Guardias De La Promesa Real Las Aventuras Regulares de Gregg y Bob (Dimension Gregg y Bob) Principales *Gregg *Bob *Jake * Nelson * Kevin * Jimmy * Fantasmamón Regular Love (Dimension Love) Principales *Mordecai *Rigby *Margarita *Eillen Villanos Compartidos * Materia Asesina/Final Asesino Villanos De NSUSIDAB *Los Ganzos *Wario *Venom *Electro *Carnage *Weegee-Bots *Kraven *Misteryo *Dr.Octopus *Bowser *Giga Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Duende Verde (y su nuevo diseño!) *Waluigi Villanos de USDFJ *Rey Helado * Monstruo De Tres ojos *Monstruos Que Se Parecen A Finn y Jake *Monstruos De La Cueva *Monstruos Del Bosque *Espada De Finn *La Kicha *Susan *Gunther *Alita Rey *Alitas *Presentador *Pres-to *Campiranos *Cazador *Patriota *Villano Final *Fantasma De La Cola Bola *Super Lich *Guardia Del Enchiridion *Magos Poderosos *Sir Serador *Mordecai y Rigby Robots Villanos de LARDGYB * Demonios de Agujero Negro * Destructor de Mundos * Gregg y Bob Dentro de 10 Años (Revividos después de sus muertes) * Burns (Revivido después de su muerte) * Soldados de Burns (Revividos después de sus muertes) Curiosidades *Sera el Primer Crossover en que se Unan 5 Series al Mismo Tiempo *NSUSIDAB es la serie con más personajes heroicos *Originalmente aparecerian Un Show Más Loco y Un Smash Bros Mas *Siguiendo el orden de episodios de Un Show De Finn y Jake, esta es la tercera aparicion de Gumball y Darwin (La primera en Un Show Increible De Finn y Jake y el segundo Un Crossover Increible de Finn y Jake) *A Partir de este episodio Mario y Luigi usan sus martillos y cinturones,Manuel lleva un cinturon,gafas de soldar y una llave. * A partir de este episodio, Gregg y Bob tienen la capacidad de usar el poder del l-l-leveling up que será recurrentemente visto en episodios posteriores de Las Aventuras Regulares de Gregg y Bob. *Ludwig durante la mayoria del crossover usa su koopa payaso. *En este crossover, se iniciaran algunas parejas de Un Show De Finn y Jake. *Con la llegada de este crossover, los siguientes episodios de las series seran suspendidos y hasta que se haya estrenado, no se emitiran hasta nuevo aviso. **Con la llegada del crossover en Las Aventuras Regulares de Gregg y Bob, su episodio ¡Inocente! sera suspendido hasta que se haya estrenado el crossover. **Con la llegada del crossover en New Super Un Show Increible De Aventura Bros, su episodio Man Spider sera suspendido hasta que se haya estrenado el crossover. **Con la llegada del crossover en Un Show Increible De Aventura, su episodio Pizza sera suspendido hasta que se haya estrenado el crossover. **Con la llegada del crossover en Un Show De Finn y Jake, su episodio Un Musical De Finn y Jake y los otros episodios seran suspendidos hasta que se haya estrendado el crossover. **Sin embargo, Regular Love no ha suspendido o emitido nuevos episodios aun con la llegada de este crossover. * Cuando Rigby dice ''Antes no habria problema con pelear con la banda capicola, pero despues de ese juego...ese juego ''Hace referencia al juego Five Nights at Freddy's, y cuando Gumball dice''A quien se le ocurre un zorro con un garfio ''se refiere a Foxy * En este Episodio se revela que Prism-O seguia vivo(debido a la continuidad con Hora de Aventura), y que el Nuevo Prism-o es Prism-O con el poder de transformarse a otra figura. [[Categoría:Crossovers de ''Un Show Increible de Aventura]] Categoría:Crossovers [[Categoría:Segunda Temporada de Un Show Increible de Aventura]] Categoría:Episodios de la primera temporada de Las Aventuras Regulares de Gregg y Bob Categoría:Episodios de NSUSIDA Categoría:Episodios de Un Show De Finn y Jake Categoría:Segunda Temporada De Un Show De Finn y Jake Categoría:Episodios de Las Aventuras Regulares de Gregg y Bob Categoría:Episodios